


Time to Break Up or Make Up

by LadyBlackwings



Series: 10 years too late? [8]
Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Love, Romance, all might needs more hugs, face touch, hug, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: The time for the 'BIG TALK' has finally arrived. They say breaking up is hard to do but is it really the best answer? All Might faces a harsh challenge- Can he save his own relationship?





	Time to Break Up or Make Up

“All Might, let’s break up.”

Devastates Toshinori’s mind instantly. He freezes in place as he tries to process it. Grizel said she moments ago. She said she was finally ready to talk. She wanted to discuss their relationship; a real conversation about them. He was actually looking forward to the conversation. Concepts and plans were already forming in his mind. Now all of them were gone. 

Toshinori snaps around to see Grizel. She is sitting on the end of the couch; in fact she is sitting on the arm instead of the couch itself. She is not face Toshinori. Her body arches away from him. “What? Why?” ran out of Toshinori’s mouth so fast he almost screams them as his hand goes onto the couch. He thought they were on the same page but he could not be more wrong. 

Grizel does not turn around. Her shoulder barely twitches at his reaction. Her head comes up slightly but she still refuses to turn around. “Let’s just admit that the incident and tending for each other’s wounds is different than wanting to be together for life. We’ve finally cleared the air from the fight a year ago, you have been very kind and I’m good enough now to take care of myself. So why don’t we end this?” ran out of Grizel’s mouth that parts would have gotten lost if it did not sound so rehearsed. Grizel rolls off the couch arm as though that was all she was going to say. 

“Because I don’t want to!” Toshinori says as he stands up. “What did it mean to you when we sat here together and talked? Did that look in your eyes mean nothing?” almost sound like Toshinori’s mind is crying thoughts as he hurries around the furniture to catch up to Grizel. He grabs her shoulder enough to stop her. He gets in front of her to ask questions but stops. She already has a line of tears coming down both cheeks. Despite the fact she said her speech without hinting at it she was already crying at the thought. Toshinori’s chest tightens at the sight. Slowly his hands move up to cup her face. “Please, don’t pull away from me again,” slips softly from Toshinori’s lips as he leans down touching their foreheads together. 

“Huh?”

Toshinori sighs. She is listening and not trying to leave; this gives his heart a little relief. His thumb rubs her cheek. “That night, at the fight, when you were on top of me you were in my arms and pulled away. You pushed me away and next thing I know you are just short of dead in my arms. I let you go and the hospital says you died. Midnight ripped me away from you when you were in pain. You slip out of bed when I am here. Even the time after talking with Edgeshot you ripped yourself out of my arms as All Might. It feels like no matter how close I get to having you back in my arms I lose you,” Toshinori explains as leans back. He stays close to her but gave a little room. 

“Worse than holding sand,” slips from Grizel’s mouth. 

Toshinori nods. After a moment he notices her eyes drift to the floor. Her hands come up to his as if to move away but he guides her back to the couch arm. She sits down. He scouts up on his knees to stay in front of her. He lets her position herself for a little while; afterward he lifts her feet up so he can come closer. He places her feet on his legs and begins rubbing her heels. “Will you tell me what you are thinking? Why don’t you want to try being with me anymore?” Toshinori asks. 

Grizel sighs. “I don’t think things will work. If I don’t go back to being a hero I know there will be a lot of regret left inside me. I feel torn between being useless in a fight and under achieving what I can do. Like some sort of failure,” Grizel begins rambling as her shoulders bunch up. “I don’t want to be a hindrance as a fighter because of the hesitation I’m feeling but I also don’t want to be a concern to whoever takes me on afterward. That is nothing but a liability. Even if I go back to being a hero I don’t see things going smoothly for us a pair than either. How would you feel if you retire first? I know what it is like being the one at home watching on the television knowing there is no way you can get there,” Grizel starts faster than she ends. Though it was clear this was something that had been circling in her mind for a while. 

Toshinori squeezes her hand. “Do you think I haven’t watched newscast on you already?” he asks with a soft smile as he leans in under Grizel. Red shots across her face as her eyes widen. Her head turns sideways. Toshinori tries not to chuckle at how cute her reaction was. His arms slip around her body. “Please keep going,” Toshinori encourages as his fingers begin stroking her back. 

Grizel did not turn back immediately. She did finally continue speaking though. “Would you mind if I kept going after your time is up for the day? I don’t even know if the city will want to renew their contract with me or not. If I don’t renew with the city, I would have to sign with an agency or start one of my own. Regardless it would be an entire new start. The school doesn’t mind going either way. And not to mention if we stay together would we still try to keep our involvement secret? That would be interesting considering the press after the incident,” Grizel verbally ran full speed as she waves her arms ranting everything she could think of. She collapses slightly when she finishes. 

Toshinori rubs her back again. “Every hero and police family goes through that. You know that sweetie. You teach it to everyone who thinks about this line of work! I will still worry about you even if we aren’t ‘together’. I have not decided how to handle the ‘All Might is in love’ issues yet because I want to talk about it with you,” Toshinori tries to response in as much of an order as he can remember. He smiles as she rolls her lips. He watches for a few moments, trying to let her settle down but he can see something as her eyes keep bouncing. “But all of this is things we’ve talk about before. So, what is actually bothering you?” Toshinori asks tilting his head in front of her view. He knows she loves the motion. 

“You threw me out a year ago because I couldn’t control the actions caused by my worry, on and off our hero shifts,” Grizel begins in a much more solemn tone. Toshinori is about to protest when she shakes her head. “It was a fine reason. We need to stay in control during fights. Even if I have grown, at all, can you deal with the ‘den mother’ aspect of me again? We’d run the chances of the same fight,” Grizel finally broaches her true concerns. 

“You’ve grown more than you or I had realized. When we first started, whatever you call this is, you said you were naïve at romance or ‘adult’ relationships but there is a lot I am missing too,” Toshinori almost boasts. He is constantly amazed and so impressed by the work he discovers she’s done while they were apart. His smile fades slightly as one of his hands comes back to him. “We both prioritize our hero work first. That cost me and I was an idiot that didn’t control my emotions well either. Especially with this just happening,” Toshinori says while rubbing his injury. “I wanted to be alone to do my work. I wasn’t ready for someone actually still wanting me to work. And I really was not ready for someone to try and help me. I’m-,” Toshinori begins as he feels his eyes moistening. 

Grizel places her fingers on his lips. “You already apologized for that. And I knew it was coming..I” Grizel begins. “We both had a lot going on than. But it wasn’t the only thing happening either,” Grizel returns to her explanation. Toshinori made a noise as his head tilts and she takes her hand away. “Two years ago you were pushing me away. We hardly talked or met before it happened. I thought you abandoned our relationship until you leaned on me at the hospital,” Grizel explains. Her hands came together between her legs, just in front of Toshinori. 

Toshinori rests his head in her hands for a moment. “Two years ago people were telling me I looked happier than usual for a while. They were saying I was looking relaxed and extra excited for some reason; almost like I found my rejuvenating spot to lift my spirit. I didn’t realize the joy was written on my face. And people were figuring out how much I was looking forward to being with you. It was addicting and exciting to go to Devil’s Dock. I loved ‘going home’. But when the criminals starting vocalizing that they were figuring a certain little ‘silver girl’ was ‘his girl’. There was a feeling running down my spine. I could not shake the thought in the back of mind that I put you in danger. I know you and the town could handle so much. But the thought of someone threatening the place I went home..” Toshinori confesses as he sits up. 

Grizel slides her entire hand over his mouth. There was still one last confession. She takes sharp breathes as it was all coming to mind. “A bad thought came to mind while I was in bed one night. A few days ago when you got of bed to answer the phone after just getting back from your hero work I thought, ‘That you were only here because I was hurt.’ It spiraled so fast after that, ‘He’ll only comes around when I’m hurt and that the only way to get his attention is to be in need.’ Than the phrase almost died to talk to him came to mind. It was stupid, awful thought but I don’t like that I thought it.” Grizel shakes her hand; this was the thought that was truly disturbing her. But when she looks back the sight before her is even worse. 

Toshinori has tears on both cheeks. “I hurt you,” whispers out of him. “I’m a horrible partner to make you feel that way!” he declares, dives into a full face planting stomach hug and changes into All Might simultaneously. Grizel’s eyes shot open as she catches part of the couch, her thighs hurt for a moment, and one hand grabs onto All Might’s shirt to stay upright. “You’ve given so much love and support over the past ten years. I’m an idiot. I had no idea,” All Might chastises himself for a little bit. His body begins repositions to hold her closer in his bigger form. He buries his head against her stomach while she rubs his back and plays a little with his hairs now sticking up close to her face. “Even after I chased you away you sent me messages. You kept sending messages. No one else I chased away tried. Even when I stopped replying you kept sending them. I didn’t deserve your kindness after what I did but you kept sending me links to stories of other survivors of injuries or cancers, new and improved recipes for gastrectomy patients, inspirational tales of recovery; but you always made sure to encourage me at the end. You kept pushing me to achieve my dream. Even though all I’ve done since the day we met was be so pushy with what I wanted from you. Being so forward, wanting you to act like someone you weren’t, and all the physical contact with how I wanted to rush things. If I did..” All Might almost preaches his faults and praises like a speech. Until he feels his hair get ruffle and fingers start playing on his ear and neck. 

“If I didn’t want to do something you know I wouldn’t have,” Grizel chimes in. She rubs the full length of his shoulders. 

All Might chuckles at the memory of the time she hog tied him for not listening. “Yeah you would,” he agrees as he comes to rest in her lap. 

“And I told you from the start; I like hugs,” Grizel says sliding into a hug. It was more of just lying across his back at this point though. “One might say the only problem is that I got a little addicted to that touch you shared with me so much,” she adds while making circles with her hands on his back.

All Might releases a low moan as his rubs against her. “I missed this. When I couldn’t bury myself in work anymore I was forced to realize a lot of things. I missed your warmth, hearing people say welcome back or hello, coming home to someone and having you there when I close my eyes,” All Might begins saying as part of him was going back down memory lane. He feels his body twinge. He looks up to see the steam and releases a heavy hearted sigh. He locks eyes with Grizel, his pleading eyes. “I’m sorry I can’t stay your handsome partner anymore. I’m so ug,” Toshinori begins belittling himself. A hand interrupts him though, it cradles the back of his head turning him slightly, just enough for Grizel to get a good position to lock their lips. Toshinori’s eyes shoot open but he caught that Grizel’s were closed. Her lips were massaging his as her fingers moved on his neck. The steam quickens as Toshinori’s transformation happens; but instead of letting go as he shrinks down Grizel pulls him closer keeper him in her entire grip. Her pressure was rhythmic but fast, almost eager. When he finally find his strength again he pulls her closer and begins reciprocating, she makes it a full kiss; sliding her tongue over to his. Her heat warms him more than the steam his transformation just released. After devouring his every thought and sending his blood racing to his face she releases, and does he, the kiss. 

“Beautiful to me,” Grizel finishes his sentence. “And I still love you very much,” Grizel adds as she rubs his cheek. She looks at his shaking blue eyes for a moment before smiling. 

Toshinori’s arms pull Grizel back tight to him. His head on her shoulder as one arm goes on her back and the other on her head. ‘Would you still want to be with me when I can’t change into the arms that make you feel safe?’ Toshinori thinks to himself as he strokes her back. ‘When I can’t change at all?’ his thoughts continue till he hears a soft sound. She gives a revealed chuckle before pulling him in closer. “What?” Toshinori asks.

Grizel’s fingers play with the edge of his hair. Her hand wraps around his shoulder but her thumb still rubs the edge of his hairline a little. She slides a chaste kiss on his chin before sliding under it, “You really do give the best hugs; the whole world disappears when I’m in your arms.”

Toshinori could not he feel how hot his cheeks are or how fast his heart is beating because everything just hit him; the only thing he can do is press his mouth on to her neck. She can feel him mouthing something before squeezing her. “Grizel, can I ask..?” Toshinori begins as he finally leans up enough to hear. 

“What?” Grizel wonders as she wraps her arms tighter around Toshinori. 

“For another chance?”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeh or Neh? - Is the day saved for the pair?
> 
> hehe I just like saying that. Thank you so much for reading! This has been my largest running themed work to date! I'm not a very good or fast writer so this was a large commitment for me. I am very glad you took a look and hope you enjoyed the ride. The artwork done around for the series is what I normally do and the stories have become the extra. So please if you want more of the Devil Dock's girls or Adventures with All Might please feel free to let me know.


End file.
